1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grave lighting devices and more particularly pertains to a new grave lighting device for illuminating a grave marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grave lighting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,170 describes an illuminated memorial assembly for positioning at a gravesite. Another type of grave lighting device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,816 which again includes a memorial assembly which may be positioned adjacent to a gravesite and which may be illuminated. A general lighting device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,488 and includes a means for being solar powered.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which is adapted for illuminating a grave marker and which is powered by solar panels. Additionally, the device should include multiple light emitters for allowing a user to select between white or black light. The white light will provide general light for a person positioned adjacent to the grave marker. The light emitters will also replace candles that are often placed at a grave marker.